The New Titan
by CambodiaAndLaosFTW
Summary: The Teen Titans try to look for the new 6th titan. They look on the internet, and they found a perfect new titan. This new titan is the most intelligent person in the world.
1. Before The Flight to Bangkok

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Jabari Suttipong is my idea. If you want to use my character, give me credit. This is my first fanfiction. Enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter 1**

The Titans needs a 6th Titan. Beast Boy wants Terra to join Teen Titans again but Terra had moved from Jump City to... somewhere. The Titans try to come up ideas to get a 6th Titan.

Cyborg has an idea, "We can search up the internet for "teens that are suitable for Teen Titans."

"That's a great idea!" Beast Boy replied.

All of the Titans search up online. Raven founded a future 6th Titan. "Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. I found a perfect suggestion. He have 3 names. His Thai name is _Jabari Suttipong_. His Lao name is _Malo Chanthavong_. And his Khmer name is _Soda Soun_."

" _Soda Soun_? What a cool name!" Beast Boy interrupted.

Raven continued, "He is 15 1/2 years old, A Field Marshal of UTCLA, A Marshal of UTCLAF, and an Admiral of UTCLN. He's 1/2 Khmer, 1/4 Thai, and 1/4 Lao."

"This is surprising that he commands the army, the navy, and the air force and he's only 15 1/2 years old! This guy is a badass!" Robin surprised.

"Raven continued, "He is the most intelligent person in the world, and he's bilingual. Oh, and UTCLA stands for Union of Thai, Cambodian, and Lao Army. You know the rest."

Starfire is wondering, "What does AF and N stand for?"

"AF stands for air force and N stands for navy." Raven answered.

"Robin let the Titans know, "Ok guys, Jabari is in Bangkok right now, so let's check the flight schedule to Bangkok."

"Cyborg looked that up, "It's at 6:00 AM tomorrow, so we have to sleep early tonight."

"Thanks for the information, Cy. Let's start our day." Robin replied.

 **Well this is my first chapter. If you like it, write a positive review and give me compliments. If you don't like it, please give me some advice? Thank you! :)**


	2. The Flight to Bangkok

At 5:00 AM, Robin woke all of the Titans up. All of the Titans started to eat breakfast.

Starfire is scratching her head. "I want to see what Bangkok looks like?"

"Well, we have to wait." Robin replied.

Cyborg told the when the flight take off. "Oh, and I forgot. The flight is at 6:00 AM."

Now all of the Titans pack up all of the necessary things. The Titans drive to Jump City airport. The Titans wait in the chairs until the flight. Right now, it's 5:30 AM.

"Hey Rae-Rae, what are you reading?" Beast Boy asked flirtatiously.

"Look at the front cover, and you'll know." Raven answered.

Cyborg is teasing Beast Boy, "Aw... I know that you love Raven-"

Beast Boy is trying to stop his embarrassment. "Shush! Raven can hear you."

Raven blushed a little.

Robin asked Starfire, "Do you like warm weather?"

Starfire answered, "Yes, I do Robin." Starfire hugged Robin.

Cyborg looked at his digital watch, "It's 5:55 AM so we have to go right now."

Robin commanded the Titans, "Ok Titans, we have to go to the flight."

In the airplane, Cyborg is sitting next to some old stranger who's nationality is Khmer. Beast Boy sits next to Raven. (Of course) Starfire is sitting next to Robin.

The loudspeaker reminds the passengers, "Attention all passengers, please remain seated, and put on your seatbelts. I hope you enjoy your flight to Bangkok.

The Old Khmer stranger starts talking to Cyborg, "អ្វីដែលអ្នកនឹងធ្វើនៅក្នុងក្រុងបាងកក?" _Translation:_ _What are you going to do in Bangkok?_

Cyborg looks up his translator, and he tries to answer in Khmer. "Uh, ការជួបមេបញ្ជាការនៃ UTCLAF នេះ?" _Translation: Uh, meeting the commander of UTCLAF?_

The Old Khmer stranger responded, "អស្ចារ្យ, អ្នកមានសំណាងណាស់! លោកបាននាំយកសន្ដិភាពរវាងប្រជាជនថៃ, ខ្មែរ, និងឡាវ។" _Translation: Wow, you're so lucky! He brought peace between Thai, Khmer, and Lao people._

Cyborg responded, "ខ្ញុំដឹងថាគាត់ជាបុរសល្អ។" _Translation: I know that he is a good guy._

The Old Khmer stranger nodded. Then, the Old Khmer stranger asked, "តើ អ្នក ឈ្មោះ អ្វី ?" _Translation: What's your name?_

Cyborg answered, "Cyborg."

The Old Khmer stranger responded, "Cyborg? ខ្ញុំមិនដែលបានឮពីឈ្មោះថាមុនពេល។ ឈ្មោះរបស់ខ្ញុំគឺលោកកឹមសុខាជ័យ។" _Translation:_ _Cyborg? I never heard of that name before. My name is Sokha Chey._ Sokha then gives a Buddhist necklace to Cyborg. "ពាក់វាហើយរក្សាវា។ វាជាសំណាងល្អ។" _Translation:_ _Wear it and keep it. It's good luck._

Cyborg wears the Buddhist necklace. Cyborg thanked Sokha, "អស្ចារ្យ, សូមអរគុណអ្នកសុខា!" _Translation: Wow, thank you Sokha!_

Sokha is appreciated, "កុំ គួរសម អី។" _Translation: You're welcome._ Then, Sokha fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy is sniffing Raven's hair. Beast Boy complimented Raven's hair, "Your hair smells nice."

Raven responded, "Thanks, but please stop sniffing my hair."

Beast Boy wrapped his arm around Raven. Raven doesn't mind.

Meanwhile, Starfire rest her head on Robin's shoulder because she's tired.

Robin is trying to wake her up, "Come on, don't sleep right now." Robin then kissed Starfire's temple.

Meanwhile, when Raven put away her book, Beast Boy kissed Raven's cheek.

Raven is a little angry and blushed at the same time, "Why did you kiss me?"

Beast Boy responded nervously, "I.. thought you wouldn't mind."

Raven decided to calm down afterwards. Meanwhile, Sokha wakes up and tells Cyborg his story, "នៅឆ្នាំ 1970 នៅរាជធានីភ្នំពេញ, សាធារណរដ្ឋខ្មែរបានផ្ចាញ់ផ្ចាលស្តេច។ ពេលដែលខ្ញុំបានឃើញផ្ទាល់ភ្នែកការប្រយុទ្ធនេះ, ខ្ញុំមានអារម្មណ៍ថាដូចប្រទេសកម្ពុជាគឺនៅក្នុងភាពចលាចល។ ខ្ញុំបានត្រឡប់មកវិញបន្ទាប់មកគឺ 32 ។ ឥឡូវនេះប្រយុទ្ធប្រឆាំងនឹងសាធារណរដ្ឋខ្មែរត្រូវបានពួកខ្មែរក្រហម។ ថ្ងៃទី 17 ខែមេសាឆ្នាំ 1975 ក្នុងអំឡុងពេលចូលឆ្នាំខ្មែរដែលខ្មែរក្រហមបានយកលើសពីរាជធានីភ្នំពេញប្រទេសកម្ពុជា។ ពួកគេបានសំលាប់កុមារ, បុរស, ស្ត្រី, និងពួកព្រឹទ្ធាចារ្យដែលជាមនុស្សថ្មី។ ហេតុអ្វី? ដោយសារតែពួកគេបានធ្វើការនៅក្នុងទីក្រុងនិងពួកខ្មែរក្រហមបង្ខំឱ្យពួកគេចេញពីទីក្រុង។ ខ្ញុំបាននៅលើប្រជាជនថ្មី។ មនុស្សជាច្រើនបានសម្លាប់ខ្លួនឯងដើម្បីជាការឥតគិតថ្លៃពីរបបខ្មែរក្រហម។ នៅខែធ្នូ 1978 វៀតណាមបានឈ្លានពានប្រទេសកម្ពុជា។ ពួកខ្មែរក្រហមបានបង្ខំពួកយើងដើម្បីប្រយុទ្ធប្រឆាំងនឹងពួកយួន។ នៅក្នុងខែមករាឆ្នាំ 1979 វៀតណាមបានកាន់កាប់កម្ពុជា។ ពួកគេស្រេកឃ្លានយើងសម្រាប់ពីរបីថ្ងៃ។ បន្ទាប់មកខ្ញុំបានរត់ភៀសខ្លួនទៅទីក្រុងបាងកកដោយមិនត្រូវបានគេចាប់ជាជនភៀសខ្លួន។ នេះគឺជាចុងបញ្ចប់នៃរឿងនេះ។" _Translation:_ _In 1970, in Phnom Penh, the Khmer Republic overthrows the king. When I witness the combat, I feel like Cambodia is in turmoil. I was 32 back then. The Khmer Republic is now fighting the Khmer Rouge. In April 17, 1975, during the Khmer New Year, the Khmer Rouge took over Phnom Penh, all of Cambodia. They slaughter children, men, women, and elders who are new people. Why? Because they work in city, and the Khmer Rouge forced them out of the city. I was on of the New People. Many people killed themselves to be free from Khmer Rouge. In December 1978, the Vietnamese invaded Cambodia. The Khmer Rouge forced us to fight the Vietnamese. In January 1979, Vietnam took control of Cambodia. They starved us for couple of days. Then, I fled to Bangkok without being caught as a refugee. This is the end of the story._

Cyborg finds the story interesting and sad the same time, "អស្ចារ្យ, ដែលជារឿងជំងឺធ្លាក់ទឹកចិត្ត។" _Translation: Wow, that's a depressing story._

Sokha responded, "ខ្ញុំដឹងថាប៉ុន្តែសំណាងល្អខ្ញុំបានរួចរស់ជីវិត។" _Translation:_ _I know, but luckily, I survived._

The loudspeaker announced the end of flight, "Attention passengers, this is the end of flight. You may take off your seat belts, get your belongings, and have fun in Bangkok!"

All of the Titans carried their belongings and got out of Bangkok International Airport.


	3. Meeting The New Titan

**Chapter 3**

After the Titans arrived at Bangkok, now the Titans are trying to find Jabari Suttipong. Cyborg used the GPS to find Jabari Suttipong.

Cyborg found the exact location Jabari is at, "Jabari is at the royal palace in Bangkok, and it takes 22 minutes to get there."

Raven has an idea. "I can give you guys a short cut." Then, Raven teleported all of the titans to the Royal Palace.

When the Titans are at the Royal Palace, someone has to knock the door of the palace.

Beast Boy is surprised, "The Royal Palace is.. beautiful."

Cyborg replied, "I know."

Raven pointed out, "The King have beautiful things because he is a public figure."

Starfire decide to knock the door.

The guard answer the door, "นี่คือใคร?" _Translation: Who is this?_

Cyborg gives Starfire a translator. Then, starfire replied, "Uh.., The Teen Titans."

"เข้ามา." _Translation: Come in._

Starfire asked the guard a question in Thai, "Uh, ที่ Jabari สุทธิพงษ์คืออะไร?" _Translation: Where's Jabari Suttipong?_

The guard answered, "ในห้องพักของกษัตริย์" _Translation: In the King's room._

Starfire replied, "ขอขอบคุณ." _Translation: Thank you._

The guard replied, "ไม่เป็นไร" _Translation: You're welcome._

The Titans walked to the King's room through hallways. Robin knocked the door of the King's room. Jabari Suttipong answered the door.

"Oh, hello guys." Jabari greeted them.

The Titans greeted Jabari, "สวัสดี." _Translation: Hello._

Jabari is wondering. "So, what are you guys here for?"

"Can you join Teen Titans? We need you for assistance." Robin asked.

Jabari decided "I have to let the public know first."

"Ok." Robin Replied.

At 4:00 PM, Jabari announced the public that he will retire from commanding the UTCLAF.

At 5:00 PM, The Titans and Jabari teleported to Bangkok International Airport to fly back to Jump City. Jabari sits next to Cyborg, Beast Boy sits next to Raven, and Robin sits next to Starfire. All Titans fell asleep except Jabari.


	4. Getting to know Jabari Suttipong

**Reminder: For now on, if you see words in Italics, that means someone is speaking a different language.**

 **Chapter 4**

After the Titans woke up, the plane has already landed. The time is 11:00 PM in Jump city. The Titans decided to ask Jabari some questions.

Raven asked, "How long have you been commanding UTCLAF?"

Jabari answered, "2 1/2 years."

Beast Boy asked, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Jabari answered, "No, but someday."

Cyborg asked, "How are you so intelligent?"

Jabari answered, "It's a very very rare superpower that made me so intelligent."

Starfire asked, "What about the Thai, Khmer, and Lao culture?"

Jabari answered, "Well, Thai and Lao culture are very similar and they're little similar to Khmer culture. You can look up on the internet if you want to learn more."

Robin asked, "Are your parents still alive?"

Jabari sighed, "No."

Robin replied, "Oh."

Beast Boy asked, "Then, can you tell the story about your life?"

Jabari decided to tell the story, "Ok, when I was born in Bangkok, in June 1, 1988, I already know how to talk, read, write, and solve math problems. My parents are so proud of me. My family and I went to Vientiane, Phnom Penh, Luang Prabang, etc. I do have 1 little brother, he also have 3 names but I'll tell you only 1, his Thai name is Hagan. He's born in May 1, 1997. He also get to see the cities as well. This is before UTCL is founded. Now, here's the sad part. The night after my 13th birthday, after me and my brother are sleeping and my relatives and friends left the party, my mom drive to Bay of Bangkok and drowned. My father followed my mom and he also drowned in Bay of Bangkok."

Cyborg asked, "Why did your parents drowned?"

Jabari sighed, "Because my mom's parents are already killed by Khmer Rouge. She suffered Depression, and feels like she can't take it anymore. My father also can't take it anymore when he see my mother drown, so my father decided to drown. Oh, and my little brother doesn't have a very very rare superpower I have."

Robin feels bad for Jabari, "That's so depressing."

Jabari continued, "When I woke up, I turned on the news and I found out my parents committed suicide. I was so upset that I asked the Prime Minister of Thailand to make me commander of TRAF. I sent surveys to Cambodia and Laos to join Thailand to form UTCL. The population of Cambodia and Laos agree to join Thailand, but both of the governments doesn't. So, all of RCAF and LPAF turned against their government, and both of the governments surrender. So Laos and Cambodia join Thailand to form UTCL. End of the story."

The Titans clapped because Jabari told an intersting story.

Beast Boy is bored, "So, what do we d-"

The alarm flashed, which means there's a crime in Jump City.

Robin let the Titans know, "Titans, looks like- wait a second. Slade is in Jump City again and he's committing terrorism!"

Beast Boy is surprised, "Slade... is back. You have to be joking."

Jabari replied to Beast Boy, "No, it's not a joke. He is bombing and shooting everybody! And... he has a group that helps his terrorist actions. I got my weapons ready."

Robin hurries the Titans, "We need to go to the scene immediately. Titans go!"


	5. The fight against Slade

**Chapter 5**

The Titans rush to the crime scene immediately. The crime scene is at Jump City Police Station. When the Titans made it to the Jump City Police Station, they saw Slade. When Slade saw the Titans, he commands his army to attack The Titans. Slade's army is full of high-tech robots. Jabari takes out his railgun to blow up any high-tech robots and his brass knuckles to beat up high-tech robots from his gigantic backpack. Robin used his stick, fists, and legs to beat up high-tech robots. Starfire used her eye lasers to destroy high-tech robots. Cyborg used his robotic gun to blow up any high-tech robots. Beast Boy transforms into a hippo to crush high-tech robots. Raven used her telekinesis to break high-tech robots apart. Starfire helps Robin to destroy high-tech robots. Beast Boy and Raven work together to kill high-tech robots. Cyborg and Jabari also work together to destroy high-tech robots.

Robin is beaten up by high-tech robots, "Starfire, help me!"

Starfire is trying to throw the robots off of him, "Ok!"

Meanwhile, Raven and Beast Boy had some good progress. Raven used her telekinesis to grab Beast Boy in Hippo form to crush high-tech robots.

Raven reminded Beast Boy, "Stay in hippo form until we're done."

Meanwhile, Jabari and Cyborg also made some good progress on destroying high-tech robots.

Jabari took out his homing rocket launcher, "Railgun is now out of ammo. Time to use this baby."

Cyborg asked a question, "What's a homing rocket launcher."

Jabari answered, "It's a rocket launcher that goes exactly to its targets."

Jabari and Cyborg slaughtered 33 high-tech robots and decided to split up. Jabari goes with Robin and Starfire while Cyborg goes to Beast Boy and Raven.

Cyborg asks Robin, Starfire, and Jabari. "Need help?"

Robin responded, "Yes. We need help."

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven help Jabari, Robin, and Starfire to destroy high-tech robots. Now, they all destroy 34 high-tech robots Robin and Starfire tries to defeat. Beast Boy transforms back into human form.

Slade is surprised, "What! H-h-how!?"

Robin responded, "We work together. We help together. And we fight together."

Slade is ready to use his fire powers to kill all Titans, "Time to die."

Nothing worked for Slade, "What the?"

Jabari confronted Slade, "So you think you can kill all of us, huh? Well, thanks to my intelligence, I developed type 5 resistance against fire powers and injected into me and all of my teammates."

Jabari pulled out his pistol and pointed at Slade, "Surrender, it's your only option."

Slade decided to attack Jabari, "I will not surrender!"

All of the titans helped Jabari and stopped Slade from attacking Jabari.

Jabari thanked his teammates, "Thanks."

Raven used her telekinesis to stop Slade. Robin takes out his mask, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg takes out his armor.

Slade doesn't want to fight anymore, "Ok! Ok! I surrender! Just handcuff me and take me to jail!"

Jabari handcuffed Slade, and all of the Titans go to Jump City Prison. They bring Slade to maximum security prison cell.

Robin shocked officer Lowry, "Officer Lowry, look who we got here."

Officer Lowry complimented the Titans, "Excellent job Titans, and who's the muscular Asian boy- I mean, man?"

Jabari answered, "My name is Jabari Suttipong."

Officer give Jabari an alias, "Jabari, since you're in Teen Titans, we should call you Brave Brain."

Jabari accepted his alias, "Thank you."

Robin commanded the Titans, "Let's go back to Titans Tower."

 **Finally, chapter 5 is up. Please forgive me, because I'm very busy. Thank you.**


	6. After the fight against Slade

**Chapter 6**

When the Titans arrive at the Titans Tower, The Titans need a plan so Brave Brain can own his room.

Starfire has an idea, "You can have my room Brave Brain. I'll just move my stuff to Robin's room."

Robin accepted the idea, "Good idea Star."

So, all of the teammates help Starfire to move her stuff to Robin's room. When Starfire's old room is clean, Brave Brain needs furniture and things to repaint the walls.

Brave Brain asked, "You guys want to come to Ange's?"

All of his teammates answered, "Sure."

Brave Brain responded, "Ok."

So, the Titans drive to Ange's. The Titans look for tools for painting, and furniture. Brave Brain decided to buy admiral blue paint and crimson red paint. He buys a paintbrush. Now, Brave Brain will buy some furniture. Brave Brain buy a drawer, a chair, and a small table.

Brave Brain talks to Sarah, one of Ange's employees, "Hello, I want to buy a king size bed."

Sarah responded, "What color?"

Brave Brain answered, "Normal white."

Sarah responded, "Ok. It's going to be shipped. What's your address?"

Brave Brain answered, "It's the Titans Tower."

Sarah responded, "Oh, ok. I'll bring you guys to the counter."

The Titans pay for the paint, the paintbrush, a drawer, a chair, a small table, and the king size bed.

Sarah told the privce, "That will cost $700."

Brave Brain slide his credit card.

"Have a nice day." Sarah smiled.

"You too." Brave Brain smiled back.

Next, the Titans drive to Dogelini, an electronic chain. Brave Brain buy a laptop and a flatscreen TV.

Evan, one of Dogelini's employee told, "That will cost $700."

Brave Brain slide his credit card.

"Thanks for coming to Dogelini." Evan smiled.

Now, the Titans drive back to Titans Tower to work on Brave Brain's room.

Brave Brain has a plan to paint his room, "Robin, paint the 1st wall admiral blue. Cyborg, paint the 2nd wall crimson red. Beast Boy, paint the 3rd wall admiral blue. Raven, paint the 4th wall crimson red. And Starfire, paint the ceiling admiral blue and crimson red stripes. Don't mix the colors together."

All of his teammates started painting his room. Meanwhile, Brave Brain carry the stuff to Titans Tower and then watch UTCLNN. (Union of Thailand Cambodia and Laos National News)

Beast Boy tries to talk to Raven, "Hey Rae-Rae-"

"Why did you call me that?" Raven interrupted.

"It sounds nice." Beast Boy responded.

Beast Boy asked, "So, uh... you want come to the park with me at 7 PM tommorow?"

Raven answered, "Sure."

After the Titans are done painting Brave Brain's room, the Titans left the room to dry itself and save the supplies for later in the future.

Beast Boy needs help from Brave Brain, "Hey Brave Brain,"

Brave Brain responded, "Hm?"

Beast Boy asked, "You have any instruments?"

Brave Brain answered, "Yeah, I have khaens."

Beast Boy responded, "A cane? Like old people use to walk?"

Brave Brain responded, "No not the cane. Khaen. It's a Lao instrument."

Beast Boy responded, "What does it look like?"

Brave Brain pulled out the khaen from his huge backpack.

Beast Boy gazed at the khaen, "Wow. Can you teach me how to play it?"

Brave Brain answered, "Sure."

Brave Brain is teaching Beast Boy how to play the khaen. Meanwhile, Raven is meditating, Robin and Cyborg are playing video games together, and Starfire is playing with Silkie.

When Brave Brain is done teaching Beast Boy, Brave Brain asked, "You know what you're using for, right?"

Beast Boy answered, "Yeah. I'll bring a khaen to a date with Raven tomorrow at 7 PM."

Brave Brain responded, "Cool, but don't mess the melody up."

Later, Beast Boy show his khaen to Cyborg and Robin.

Cyborg ended up gazing at the khaen, "Wow, what is that?"

Robin ended up gazing at the khaen too, "I want to know too."

Beast Boy answered, "Ask Brave Brain."

Cyborg asked Brave Brain, "What's a khaen?"

Brave Brain answered, "It's an instrument from Laos."

Robin asked, "Can you teach us how to play it?"

Brave Brain answered, "Sure."

Brave Brain are teaching Robin and Cyborg how to play a khaen. When Brave Brain is done teaching, it's time for all Titans to sleep.


	7. December 4, 2003

**Chapter 7**

After the Titans wake up and eat breakfast at 6 AM, the Titans decided to listen Thai, Khmer, and Lao karaoke. Brave Brain puts a DVD in the video player, and set up the microphones.

When Brave Brain played the DVD, he started to sing the Thai song when the music is playing and the lyrics come up.

 _"Geb-giew-kwam-fun, lae-kwam-wang-dee-mai-tree-ma-hai, fak-pen-gum-lung-jai, pen-lom-hai-jai, term-fai-ti-wah-mod, parn-jak-wan-wan, gor-yang-wan-dai-rerm-tond-wan-mai, pai-dai-glai-tao-nai, gor-yoo-ti-jai-tua-krai-gum-nod, khon-rao-yoo-gund-dai-gor-duai-fund, took-chon-took-chan, tang-gor-pen-tang-nand, krai-ja-term-pa-lang-hai-fund, dai-mak-gwa-gund, yak-hai-khun-dai-som-dang-ti-pund, pund-arai-ahi-krai-got-tam, yak-hai-khun-dai-som-dang-ti-wang, tang-jai-wai-took-pra-garn, rok-pai-gor-yah-dai-ma-parn, garn-ngan-yah-hai-tid, yah-hai-kad-tang-nand, rak-krai, gor-hai-rak-gund-dai-nand-nand."_

 _"_ Damn... good singing dude!" Beast Boy complimented.

" _Geb-giew-kwam-fun,_ _lae-kwam-wang-dee-mai-tree-ma-hai, fak-pen-gum-lung-jai, pen-lom-hai-jai, term-fai-ti-wah-mod, parn-jak-wan-wan, gor-yang-wan-dai-rerm-tond-wan-mai, pai-dai-glai-tao-nai, gor-yoo-ti-jai-tua-krai-gum-nod, khon-rao-yoo-gund-dai-gor-duai-fund, took-chon-took-chan, tang-gor-pen-tang-nand, krai-ja-term-pa-lang-hai-fund, dai-mak-gwa-gund, yak-hai-khun-dai-som-dang-ti-pund, pund-arai-ahi-krai-got-tam, yak-hai-khun-dai-som-dang-ti-wang, tang-jai-wai-took-pra-garn, rok-pai-gor-yah-dai-ma-parn, garn-ngan-yah-hai-tid, yah-hai-kad-tang-nand, rak-krai, gor-hai-rak-gund-dai-nand-nand."_

"I wish I sing as good as Brave Brain." Cyborg wished.

" _R_ _ok-pai-gor-yah-dai-ma-parn, garn-ngan-yah-hai-tid, yah-hai-kad-tang-nand, rak-krai, gor-hai-rak-gund-dai-nand-nand,_ _yak-hai-khun-dai-som-dang-ti-pund, pund-arai-ahi-krai-got-tam, yak-hai-khun-dai-som-dang-ti-wang, tang-jai-wai-took-pra-garn, rok-pai-gor-yah-dai-ma-parn, garn-ngan-yah-hai-tid, yah-hai-kad-tang-nand, rak-krai, gor-hai-rak-gund-dai-nand-nand,_ _yak-hai-khun-dai-som-dang-ti-pund, pund-arai-ahi-krai-got-tam, yak-hai-khun-dai-som-dang-ti-wang, tang-jai-wai-took-pra-garn, rok-pai-gor-yah-dai-ma-parn, garn-ngan-yah-hai-tid, yah-hai-kad-tang-nand, rak-krai, gor-hai-rak-gund-dai-nand-nand."_

The Titans clapped after the song ended.

Robin asked, "What's the title of the song in English?"

Brave Brain answered, "Huff MEA."

The karaoke keeps going until it's time to eat lunch at 10 AM.

When it's lunch time, Brave Brain planned, "Alright, we're going to Short Beach. If we drive from Jump City to Shot Beach, it will take 7 hours and 25 minutes. So, we have to go to the airport."

All of the Titans agreed. When the Titans arrived at the airplane, Beast Boy sits next to Raven, Robin sits next to Starfire, and Cyborg sits next to Brave Brain.

Brave Brain looks up memes with Cyborg. They both laugh together. Meanwhile, Beast Boy secretly take pictures of Raven. And both Robin and Starfire take a nap, holding hands. When the Titans finally arrive at Short Beach, Robin and Starfire wake up, and the Titans drive to Stung Treng restaurant.

The Titans sit at their table. The waitress arrived,

"Welcome to Stung Treng restaurant, what do you guys want for drinks?"

"I'll have Thai Tea." Brave Brain answered.

"I'll have Babi." Cyborg answered.

"I'll have Avocado Shake." Beast Boy answered.

"I'll have Taro Shake." Raven answered.

"I'll have Strawberry Shake." Starfire answered.

"And I'll have Stopi." Robin answered.

"Okay. Any appetizers?"

"I'll have stuffed chicken wings."

"I'll have coconut rice cakes and jack fruit."

"I'll have steamy creamed rice cake."

"I'll have spicy barbecue chicken wings."

"I'll have deep fried quails."

"And I'll have Cambodian spring rolls."

"And on-trays?"

"I'll have Khmer fish salad."

"I'll have pan-fried prawns with prahok rice."

"I'll have sugar palm with coconut milk."

"I'll have water spinach and fermented soybeans."

"I'll have green mango and dried shrimp salad."

"And I'll have Cambodian pork sausages."

"Okay. Enjoy your experience!"

Robin liked the cleanliness of the restaurant, "Wow. This place is very spotless."

Starfire gazed at the colors, "The colors are bright too."

5 minutes later, the Titans received their drinks.

"The Avocado shake is really good."

"The taro shake is not too sweet, and not too bitter."

"The strawberry shake is very tasty."

"The sweetness on the Thai Tea is perfect."

Another 15 minutes, the appetizers are out.

"The coconut rice cakes and jack fruit is great!"

"The seamy creamed rice cake is 10/10 all day."

Another 20 minutes later, the on-trays are out.

"Wow, the Cambodian pork sausages is not too salty and not too bland. Perfect saltiness to this."

"The prahok rice is tasty, and the prawns taste fresh!"

"Yeah. The spinach and soybeans are made fresh which I like."

"The Khmer fish salad reminds me of my childhood. We should come here once a week."

All of his teammates agree to come here once a week.

When the Titans finished their food, the owner of the restaurant, Theary Yu, called Brave Brain for a private talk.

" _Do you and your friends like your food, Soda?"_

" _Yes. It reminds me of my childhood in Cambodia. Me and my friends will come here once a week. 5 stars for this restaurant."_

 _"Oh, thank you. I will see you again."_

 _"You too."_

After Brave Brain is done talking with Theary Yu, the Titans drive to the Short Beach Airport to go back to Jump City. The Titans fly back to Jump City. Then, the Titans drive back to the Titans tower. The Titans decide to play cards.

Brave Brain decided, "We're going to play poker. I brought poker chips."

Robin thought, "Isn't gambling illegal for us since we're under 18?"

Brave Brain answered, "It's illegal for us if we gamble with real money."

Robin responded, "Oh, okay."

Starfire asked, "Can you teach me how to play poker?"

Brave Brain responded, "I have the book that teaches you how to play casino games. It's on the first page." Brave Brain gives the book to Starfire.

Raven asked, "Do I have to play with you guys? I just want to meditate."

Brave Brain answered, "Sorry, but you have to play with us."

Starfire finished reading and give the book back to Brave Brain.

Brave Brain decided, "Okay, so I'm a dealer which means I'm not a player, and you guys are players, got it?"

Brave Brain shuffle the cards, cut the cards, and deals the cards to players. Each player have 1000. Cyborg has a hand of King of Spades and 2 of Diamonds, Beast Bot has a hand of 9 of Hearts and 6 of Diamonds, Raven has a hand of Queen of Hearts and 2 of Clubs, Starfire has a hand of King of Diamonds and 5 of Clubs, and Robin has a hand of 8 of Hearts and 9 of Clubs. Cyborg calls the small blind of 5 and Beast Boy calls the big blind of 10. The rest of teammates call 10. Cyborg calls 5 and Beast Boy checks. Brave Brain place 3 cards for flop. The flop is 9 of Diamonds, 6 of Hearts, and 10 of Diamonds. Raven checks, Starfire checks, Robin bets 25. Cyborg folds, Beast Boy raised 50, Raven folds, Starfire folds, and Robin calls 25. Brave brain deals a turn, which is 10 of Spades. Robin bets 30, Beast Boy raise 60, and Robin calls 30. Brave Brain turned the River which is 3 of Clubs. Robin bets 90, Beast Boy raised 180, and Robin calls 90. The cards are turned over and Robin wins 630. The poker keeps going until someone have all of the chips from the other players. Beast Boy wins in Poker. It's 7 PM already which means Raven' and Beast Boy's time to go outside together. Beast Boy brings his khaen without Raven knowing. After Beast Boy and Raven left, Brave Brain turns on his camera drone and follows Beast Boy and Raven without knowing.

Cyborg is surprised, "Dude, where did you get that?"

Brave Brain answered, "I built it by myself and my soldiers."

Cyborg begged, "Can I control it, please?"

Brave Brain answered, "Later."

All of the Titans in the building looks at the camera screen of Beast Boy and Raven alone at the park.

Beast Boy take out his khaen, "I got a surprise for you."

Raven is surprised, "Do you know how to play this instrument?"

Beast Boy answered, "I can play it for you."

Beast Boy plays the Luang Prabang melody.

"Hopefully, he doesn't screw up the melody." Brave Brain hoped.

Beast Boy finished the Luang Prabang melody.

"If you are wondering what's this instrument, it's the khaen." Beast Boy told.

Beast Boy then leaned for a kiss and then their lips touched. Brave Brain controls his camera drone back to Titans Tower.

Beast Boy checks his watch, "Well, looks like it's time for us to go home."

Beast Boy and Raven heads back to Titans Tower. And it's time for all Titans to sleep.


End file.
